Wi-fi
Подключение к беспроводным сетям В настоящее время Haiku поддерживает подключение к незашифрованным, WEP-зашифрованным и WPA-зашифрованным сетям. Однако, поскольку WEP-шифрование не очень безопасно, рекомендуется настроить маршрутизатор и Haiku для использования WPA. Требования *Haiku R1 Alpha 4 (R1A4) или более поздняя версия *Поддерживаемое 802.11-устройство беспроводной сети Установка прошивки Для использования некоторых беспроводных сетевых карт необходимо использовать прошивки устройств. Из-за лицензионных проблем данные файлы не могут быть включены в состав Haiku. Однако, в Haiku включен скрипт позволяющий установить их. Если вы планируете использовать беспроводную сеть, рекомендуется запустить его. Если у вас нет доступа к сети из-за отсутствия беспроводный прошивок, ознакомьтесь с автономным методом запуска установщика прошивок. #Откройте Терминал #Введите install-wifi-firmwares.sh #Прочтите лицензии и согласитесь с ними, чтобы установить все доступные файлы прошивки Подключение к беспроводной WEP/WPA сети Haiku поддерживает доступ к беспроводным сетям с помощью WEP и WPA шифрований. WEP - старый метод шифрования, который не является безопасным. Поэтому рекомендуется использовать WPA. Если вы не знаете, что нужно указать в качестве идентификатора устройства (wifi_device_path), то вы можете посмотреть информацию в апплете сетевых подключений или ввести '''ifconfig -a' в терминале Haiku.'' Ниже приведены несколько примеров подключения к беспроводной сети с именем wifitopia. В данном случае предполагается, что ваша сетевая карта - /dev/net/iprowifi3945/0. Все команды должны быть выполнены в терминале Haiku. *Список беспроводных сетей: ifconfig /dev/net/iprowifi3945/0 list *Подключение к беспроводной WEP/WPA сети с использованием ascii-пароля: ifconfig /dev/net/iprowifi3945/0 join wifitopia mypassword *Подключение к беспроводной WEP/WPA сети с использованием 64-битного шестнадцатеричного пароля: ifconfig /dev/net/iprowifi3945/0 join wifitopia 0x4010FABEEF *Отключение от сети: ifconfig /dev/net/iprowifi3945/0 leave wifitopia Это еще не работает с WPA! Автоматическое подключение к сети Чтобы система при каждой загрузке автоматически подключалась к определенному SSID, вы можете указать свою сеть и пароль в файле /boot/system/settings/network/wireless_networks в следующем формате: network wifitopia { password mypassword } Alternatively, you can put your ifconfig command to join your wireless network into the UserBootscript at /boot/home/config/settings/boot/. Заметки Автономная загрузка файлов прошивки Если вы не можете скачать файлы прошивки с помощью сценария install-wifi-wirewares.sh (например, из-за отсутствия подключения к интернету в Haiku), вы также можете загрузить этот скрипт и запустить его из другой ОС, на которой установлен zip. Для пользователей Windows необходимы wget и zip для Windows, установленные в своих местоположениях по умолчанию, и использовать этот bat-файл. Сценарий загрузит необходимые файлы и создаст zip-файл, который должен быть извлечен каталог /boot. После распаковки выполните сценарий install-wifi-wirewares.sh, чтобы установить файлы прошивки. Поддержка Wi-Fi Для поддержки большого количества беспроводных карт в Haiku используются беспроводные драйверы FreeBSD "завернутые" в код, чтобы перевести их в подсистему драйверов Haiku. *Неподдерживаемое оборудование **aironetwifi как минимум: ***Cisco Aironet 350 Series ***Aironet PCI4500 ***Aironet PCI4800 **Следующие устройства Broadcom 43xx: ***bcm4311: vendor 14e4, device 4311 ***bcm4312: vendor 14e4, device 4315 *Поддерживаемое оборудование Все WLAN драйверы FreeBSD 9.3, за исключением aironetwifi, должны работать. *atheroswifi поддерживает почти все чипсеты Atheros (за исключением AR9285) *broadcom43xx supporting **Broadcom BCM4301 **Broadcom BCM4306 **Broadcom BCM4307 **Broadcom BCM4309 **Broadcom BCM4311 **Broadcom BCM4312 **Broadcom BCM4318 *ipw2100, поддерживающий Intel Pro Wireless 2100 *iprowifi2200 supporting **Intel Pro Wireless 2200BG **Intel Pro Wireless 2225BG **Intel Pro Wireless 2915ABG *iprowifi3945, поддерживающий Intel Pro Wireless 3945 *iprowifi4965, поддерживающий Intel Pro Wireless 4965 *marvell88w8335 supporting **Marvell Libertas 88W8310 **Marvell Libertas 88W8335 *marvell88w8363, поддерживающий Marvell 88W8363 *ralink2860, поддерживающий Ralink RT2860 *ralinkwifi supporting **Ralink RT2560 **Ralink RT2561S **Ralink RT2561 **Ralink RT2661 *wavelanwifi поддерживает как минимум **3Com Airconnect **GLPRISM2 WaveLAN **Intersil Prism3 **Intersil Prism2.5 **Linksys WDT11 **Netgear MA301 **PRISM2STA WaveLAN **Siemens SpeedStream **SMC 2602W **Us Robotics 2415 **Addtron AWA-100 PCI Источник: haiku-os.org